gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Dragon/Trial
, |cost = 40 Arcane Crystal 2x Oceanus (Lv. 210) 2x Koios (Lv. 270) 3x Phoebe (Lv. 360) |bonus = Attack+2, Power+4 In Sky and Space, Speed+5 Higher Clone Capacity+2 }}Method 1: *Note : Need Gumiho Level 5 *Title: Magic Apprentice x3 > White Mage > Bishop *Open chest and use the Blood *Cast Implosion on pumpkin *Cast Bless *Attack right Mage *Attack the boss with last remaining turn of bless to apply the debuff. *Attack left warrior *Remove and Disenchant boots around 100+mp *Learn Water Master if not learnt yet. *Use all ice shield after picking up red stone then disenchant red stone *Bless and attack boss till 1 hit away from death *Once Hp is low, wear armor to recover Hp and then disenchant it *Use Bless to attack Boss and Icicle to control boss wisely *When you are close to being defeated, use the helmet with the statue to cast implosion and defeat the boss Method 2: *Learn Magic Apprentice (3) > White Mage (1) *Open Chest, Use Bottle of Blood *Cast Implosion on Middle Enemy *Cast Bless and Attack Right Enemy (Skeletal Mage) until dead but attack Boss when timer is at 1 to apply debuff. *Pick up Boots. *Attack Left Enemy (Skeleton Warrior) until dead but attack Boss when Timer at 1. When MP is around 100, Unequip and Disenchant Boots. *Pick up Armor but do not Equip yet. *Cast Bless and Attack Boss until HP is low enough that Boss can kill you with 1 hit. *Equip Armor, then immediately Unequip and Disenchant. *Learn Bishop (1), Water Master (1) *Cast Ice Shield (3) *Cast Bless, Attack Boss. Cast Icicle when Timer is at 1 (Ignore when Immune). Repeat until dead. Note: ' Your mileage may vary. This strategy was performed with (4*) Gumiho, Sage; (5*) Ghost Captain; and (6*) Lich King talents. Customize the timing of your strategy with the following general tips: - Only Attack when Bless is active (Enemy Dodge 100%). - Attack Boss when timer is at 1 to apply your damage debuff.'' '''Method 3: The Easier Method I found the first two methods did not work and not quite descriptive enough. This method works with lower requirements than the others. I know this works with Gumiho 3* (cheaper titles), Ghost Captain 5* (longer icicle), no Sage (longer bless), and Lich King 5* (better Ice Shield). If you have Sage the longer bless might change the optimal pattern, but it should work even following this pattern. The main point is to only attack when you have bless otherwise you will not hit. Try to have the debuff (from your attack) on boss when he attacks you. *Titles: Magic Apprentice x3 > White Mage (If you have Gumiho Level 5 or enough EP, you can also get Bishop now) *Open chest and use the Blood *Cast Implosion on Pumpkin *Pick up Hot Crystal (red stone). *Cast bless. Attack Mage twice. **At this point Mage had 196 HP and was losing 66 per turn for three turns, so he will die on his own. If he hasn't later, then you need to attack again. *Attack the boss (with bless still on) to apply the debuff. *Bless, attack Skeleton three times (should also die on its own later) *Pick up boots. *Bless, Attack Boss x3 *Pick up armor *Bless, Attack Boss *Unequip and disenchant shoes. Learn Bishop. **This should be done when you have ~100 MP. *Attack Boss x1 **You should now have lower health *Cast Ice Shield (x3) *Bless and Attack Boss x3 *Repeat Bless/Attack until you are one round from death **Remember, you lose hp over time as you attack *Put the Armor on to recover HP *Unequip and disenchant the Armor. **If you have the enough EP to learn Water Master (Gumiho 4*), learn the it. **If you do not, then unequip and disenchant the Hot Crystal. Then learn Water Master. *Icicle as soon as you can since the icicle will stop his attack **if Ghost Captain 5*, then his counter may be below 3 *Continue attacking with Bless, and re-Icicle when the cool down expires. If he is not dead yet..continue with next step *When he is under 300 HP, click on statue and select helmet. This will cast implosion. If you need to, you can Cure yourself while he loses damage over time. External Links *